MidnightDrarry OS
by Fangirl019things
Summary: Harry va distraído en viendo el mapa, tropieza con Malfoy y terminan en una situación caliente, al querer dominar él termina siendo él el dominado.


Harry salió de la sala común de Gryffindor con su capa de invisibilidad puesta, era media noche y temía que lo atraparan, iba por los pasillos sin prestar atención alrededor por estar con sus ojos fijos en el mapa del merodeador, pronto choca con alguien y cae dando con su trasero al caer, su capa se ha caído dejándolo a merced de quien sea con quien haya tropezado.

-Potter?!? Que diablos haces aquí?!? - pregunta Draco Malfoy que yace en el suelo por la caída, "Mierda" piensa Harry cuando lo ve.

-Lo mismo va para ti, Malfoy - dice el-niño-que-vivio frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Por si se te olvidaba, idiota, yo- dijo haciendo énfasis en "yo"- soy un prefecto y estoy haciendo mi ronda. De todas maneras, yo pregunte primero y que yo sepa, tu no deberías estar aquí- dijo Malfoy enarcando una ceja mientra sonríe con diversión.

-Eh... yo...- antes que Potter pudiese contestar Malfoy gira su parte superior del cuerpo para después voltear a ver a Harry.

\- No me sigas- dice antes de salir a toda prisa doblando en varias ocasiones por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno en particular, Harry como buen Gryffindor que es ignorando la advertencia del rubio lo siguió. Al llegar se encontró con un chico Slytherin y una chica Gryffindor besándose, antes de que Malfoy pudiera decir algo lo jalo al interior se su capa de invisibilidad tapandole la boca- Te dije que no me siguieras!! Acaso eres sordo o que?!?- dijo elevando la voz, después de liberarse de la mano de Harry.

-Shh, harás que nos descubran- dijo el moreno mientras señalaba con el pulgar el exterior de la capa, en el pasillo se podia ver como el chico empezaba a tocar los pechos de la chica y metía una mano debajo de la falda de ella.

-Ugh, que desagradable, es una deshonra para la casa de Slytherin- dijo Draco con una mueca de asco.

-No le veo lo malo... Bueno tal vez deberían hacerlo en un lugar más privado pero bueno...

-Eh Potter, vámonos- dijo Malfoy volteando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de la escena, algo sonrojado.

-Oh Malfoy, eres todo un caballero, pero... Sabes? Quiero ver un poco más- dijo sonriendo pícaro, volteo nuevamente a los jóvenes, el chico había desabotonado la blusa de la chica y mientras besaba, chupaba y mordía el pezon derecho de la chica le daba estocadas haciendo que la chica gimiera, mientras ambos decían "te amos" al aire. Draco se empezó a incomodar ante tal escena, se removió de la incomodidad.

-P-Potter, q-que rayos crees q-qué ha... Ah... haces?- dijo al sentir la mano del oji-esmeralda tocando uno de sus pezones por debajo de su uniforme.

\- Shh, déjate llevar- le susurro al oído para después morder lo y la merlo donde lo había mordido.- Estas duro aquí- dijo el azabache poniendo una mano en la entrepierna del rubio.

-N-no toques ahi- dijo el de ojos plata líquida intentando apartar la mano del de cabellos alborotados. En un intento desesperado de escapar de Harry y de los sonidos del exterior junto todas sus fuerzas y salio de su escondite- 50 puntos menos para Slytherin y para Gryffindor!!- grito asustando a los jóvenes que se fueron corriendo mientras se tapaban como podían. Se paro firme y se volteo hacia Harry quien estaba de rodillas aun- así que muy graciosito, eh Potter? -dijo con seriedad y dureza en la voz.

\- Ah... Yo...- balbuceo el chico antes de recibir una bofetada por parte del rubio.

-Calla, no he dicho que hables- dijo Malfoy un semblante dominante. Se agachó en una rodilla y jalo los cabellos de Harry para que lo viera a los ojos- te daré tu merecido como la putita que eres -dijo para luego besarlo con ferocidad, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se lo estaba comiendo, bajo hasta su cuello y lo exploró dejando mordidas y chupetones que tardarían semanas en desaparecer, mordiendo su clavícula y arrancando le varios gemidos no dignos de un chico.

-Ma-Malfoy ah- gemia en un tono tan femenino, tan delicado y tan ardiente para Draco que con una de sus manos empezó a masajear el miembro duro de Harry por encima de sus pantalones.

-Vas a obedecer lo que digo, ok? -le dijo al oido- mañana a las 12 tu esperaras fuera de tu sala común y sino lo haces...-dio una mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry- creo que a McGonagall le encantará saber que su estudiante estrella estaba fuera de su sala común después del toque de queda y que de paso estaba espiando a unos jóvenes teniendo relaciones- dijo con ironía y arrogancia. El morocho solo atino a asentir mientras se mordía su labio inferior evitando que más gemidos salieran de su boca. - Pero antes, necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo bajando su dedo por el pecho de Harry, su camisa la había sido desabotonada ratos atrás por Malfoy.

-Q-que? - dijo en un fallido intento de sonar seguro de si mismo.

-Sino mal recuerdo, *alguien* ha hecho que "algo" de allá abajo se ponga duro y oh Potter, no pienses que iré al baño a hacerme una paja - se levanto dejando a Potter en el suelo, lo siguiente que hizo fue conjurar un hechizo para atar las manos de Harry por la espalda y otro para que se mantuviese de rodillas, después desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo junto con su ropa interior- chupa- agarró a Harry por los cabellos de nuevo y lo acerco a su miembro erecto, el chico abrió sus labios rojos e hinchados por el beso y fue chupando y lamiendo de a poco el miembro del más alto hasta tenerlo por completo destro de su boca, empezó a hacer un ritmo lento y delicioso para Draco, su cabeza subía y bajaba. Draco sentía que se podia correr con sólo ver a Harry así, con sus labios rojos e hinchados, sonrojado, caliente, con los ojos cerrados, con algunos mechones pegados a su frente mientras le hacía una mamada, joder, estaba en el puto cielo, llevo sus manos hasta el cabello del peli-negro y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás mientras follaba la boca del otro.

-Mhhmm- soltó un gemido ronco, la vibración viajo hasta la polla de Draco el cual abrió la boca soltando un gemidos ahogado, esta situación se repitió en varias ocasiones.

-Quieres que me venga en tu boca?- dijo el rubio pasando un dedo por la mandíbula de Harry, este solo asintió lo que pudo- joder- dijo Draco sintiendo su órgano cerca- Ah! Potter- dijo para eyacular en la boca del chico, quien trago a gusto todo lo que pudo.- buen chico- dijo para después besarlo provando su propia esencia.

-No... no sabes mal - dijo el de ojos esmeralda mientras con su dedo gordo de la mano retiraba algunas gotas de semen y se lo llevaba a la boca.

\- Mañana a la media noche, no se te olvide Potter- dijo mientras subia su cierre y para después componerse si uniforme, y después de liberar al niño dorado de Gryffindor de los encantamientos, se dio la vuelta para marcharse a seguir su ronda dejando a un Harry confundido aún en el piso, después de un rato se levando y se arreglo para después marcharse hacia su habitación en Gryffindor.

El reloj marcaba las 12:00 y Harry estaba nervioso a más no poder, de la nada sintio unas manos tomarlo por la cintura y un aliento cálido chocar con su nuca, lo siguiente que sintió fue unos labios rozando su nuca y la parte trasera de su oreja, estaba inmóvil, su cuerpo no respondía y por más que lo intentaba no lograba pensar con claridad a penas podía respirar con dificultad.

\- Mon petit, désireux de me voir? - susurro el dueño de esos labios con un muy sensualidad asentó frances. Con su mano izquierda empezó a desabotonar la camisa del azabache y la retiro de a poco, le dio vuelta a este quedando de frente y empezó a besarlo con deseo y furia.

-Malfoy- suspiro entre medio del beso, Draco bajo de apoco hasta llegar a su cuello otra vez y Harry se sintio a desfallecer, el rubio lo tomo por la cintura y lo volvió a besar, todo iba bien hasta que escucharon un ruido, rápidamente se escabulleron hasta una habitación que Harry desconocía en absoluto- un día haciendo mi ronda encontré este cuarto- explico Malfoy- siempre soñé traerte aqui- dijo Malfoy mordiendo se el labio, se volteo y vio a Potter cerrando la habitación con cerrojo, caminó hacia él y lo estampó contra la puerta para besarlo y recorrer todo el delgado pero levemente musculoso cuerpo del oji-esmeralda, Harry lo tomo por el cuello y bajo sus manos y desesperadamente tomo el suéter verde de Draco quitándose lo separándose unos segundos para después volver a besarse y tirar la prenda en Merlín sabe donde, estaba apunto de desabrochar la camisa del oji-plata pero éste lo detuvo y lo miro a los ojos con miedo.

-No pasa nada, Malfoy, no me importa tu marca, yo... A mi solo me importas tú- dijo sonrojado se más y volteando la cara rompiendo el contacto visual.

-Lo sé- dijo Draco en un susurro- solo quiero que estés seguro de esto, una vez me quites la camisa ya no hay vuelta atrás.

\- Estoy tan seguro como que me llamo Harry Potter- dijo para volver a besarlo y desabrochar con torpeza y nerviosismo cada botón de la camisa del de tez clara, esta vez fue él quien se dirigió a la piel nivea del otro dejando marcas rojizas en el cuello y pecho del más alto.

\- Maldición, Potter. Te follare tan duro que ningún hechizo silenciador contendrá tus gritos. - gimió y lo volvió a empujar contra la puerta para después cargarlo, Harry solo atino a enrollar sus piernas al rededor se la cintura del rubio.- quieres que te folle? Eh? Quieres que te folle como la zorra que eres?- dijo elevando lo aún más y volviéndolo a atrapar, haciendo como cabalgadas.

-Oh joder sí, jodeme, follame, Malfoy. Follame hasta que no pueda sentarme, hasta que todos se enteren de que soy tuyo y de nadie más, follare como tanto he deseado todo este tiempo, como la zorra que soy- dijo el morocho cegado de la excitacion.

Draco lo tiro con rudeza a la cama para después unise le y empezar a bajar lentamente hasta llegar al estómago del chico y morderlo- mio- susurro contra la piel para después lamer donde había mordido.

-A-ah Draco- gimió agarrando lo del cabello.

\- Quien te dejo llamarme por mi nombre?!- dijo levantándose con brusquedad.

-Lo s-siento- dijo el oji-esmeralda con temor.

-Ponte en cuatro, ahora mismo!! -demandó en tono dominante el oji-plata. Harry sumisamente se puso en cuatro, Draco se acerco a este y retiro los pantalones de este llevándose una sorpresa- vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí?- pregunto con un tono perverso observando el precioso cuyo que se carga Harry apenas cubierto por unas bragas verdes con encaje y unos detalles color plata que apenas podían cubrir el gran miembro que el chico poseía, del cual salía líquido pre-seminal.

-Y-yo pense que te gustarian- dijo tímidamente.

-Uhmmm claro que si- dijo acercándose a una de sus nalgas práctica después morder las con un poco de fuerza- Pero eso no quita tu castigo... Ve aquí- dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama, Harry, gateando, se acerco y se posicionó quedando en pompa con el culo totalmente a merced de Draco- has sido una mala niña y que se le hace a las niñas cuando son malas?- Harry gimió por lo bajo, que Draco le hablará como a una chica, una sumisa, SU sumisa, le prendia de sobremanera.

-S-se les castiga- dijo moviendo las caderas y estirandose cual gato.

-Así es- dijo Draco poniéndose detrás de Harry- y tu has sido muy mala, Harriet- dijo en un tono muy sexy mordiendo se el labio, con su mano derecha acarició el magnífico culo con esa pequeña braguita y lo apretó sacándole un gemido al morocho, retiro su mano alzando la para después hacerla impactar contra una nalga de Potter en una fuerte nalgada, este en vez de gritar de dolor y reclamarle, grito en una manera tan femenina y sucia que nunca alguien hubiera pensado que el salvador del mundo mágico gritase así, en realidad nadie podría pensar de que Harry es una persona tan sumisa y tan sucia, solo con Draco se permitiría ser así de érotico y sucio.

\- D-Draco- gimió con fuerza, lo hacía a propósito, quería más, más azotés que lo hicieran sentir la perra personal de Draco, quería sentirse suyo, quería que le siguiera castigando para que después se hundiera tan profundo de él que sintiera que lo iba a romper en dos.

-Para ti soy Daddy- dijo para después volver a darle una nalgada.

-Daddy- gimio- Por favor, ya no aguanto- rogó tan descaradamente como nunca lo había hecho.

-Dime, que quieres? Ruega me, ruega me como la zorra que eres - dijo para volver a golpear el culo de Harry, esta vez más fuerte haciendo que gritara aún más fuerte.

-Follame- dijo Harry entre un suspiro/gemido- Follame como la perra que soy, tu perra.

Malfoy no lo penso dos veces para despojarse de sus prendas y unirse a Harry en la cama, lo tomo por la delgada cintura que poseía este.

-Tan lindo, tan bello, tan perfecto- dijo con voz ronca por la excitacion, se agachó dejando que su ereccion rozará a través de la delgada tela de las bragas con la rosada entrada del Gryffindor, y con su boca beso y mordió la espalda del león dejando marcas rojas- tan mío- susurro ensanchando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro. Deslizó sus manos hasta la orilla de las bragas de su amante y con delicadeza las quito, rozando "accidentalmente" el miembro erecto del oji-esmeralda.

-Ah- gimió Potter cuando sintió la nariz de Draco entre sus nalgas para luego con sus grandes y fuertes manos separarlas, el rubio subió poco dejando su boca a la altura de la apretada entrada de Harry, y la beso, la beso y succiono creando le espasmos a Harry quien solo podia aferrarse a las sábanas, gemir como perra en celo y retorcer se ante tal acto tan perverso, soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió la humeda lengua de Malfoy introducirse en él mientras succionaba la entrada, "Joder, me está comiendo" el solo pensarlo hizo que Harry casi se corriera ahí mismo.- A-ah a ti- apenas logró balbucear apenas cerrando la boca un poco- te quiero a ti - dijo soltando tanto aire, con tanta lujuria en la voz, a penas podía hablar, joder, que Draco, su supuesto archienemigo le estaba haciendo llegar al paraíso , no podía abrir los ojos, estaba rozando el cielo.

Draco se separó de él, y chupo tres de sus dedos, estaba a punto de introducirlos en él, cuando Harry lo detuvo.

-Yo... No hace falta... Lo hice antes de venir - dijo Harry avergonzado

-Alguien es muy impaciente, uhmmm? - dijo Draco en tono divertido, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara aún más.- ven aqui- dijo sentándose en la cama con los pies sobre ella y apollandose con ambos brazos a pesar de estar contra la cabecera de la cama, Harry se acerco lentamente como si fuera un felino acechando a su presa para después sentarse ahorcadas al regazo de Draco, puso sus rodillas a cada lado y se inclino a besar al rubio, este lo agarró por el culo y lo apretó mientras devoraba la magnífica boca del oji-esmeralda, ambos ya no podían esperar más, instintivamente Harry separó sus nalgas y alineó su entrada con la ereccion de Draco, y se dejó caer con tanta fuerza que hizo que se separará del beso para dar un grito desgarrador.

-J-joder- dijo entrecortado por el dolor y el placer, al dejarse caer la polla de Draco había colisionado con su próstata, pero igual era idiota, Draco estaba muy bien dotado y dejarse caer le había dado una sensación de que tarde o temprano iba a terminar rompiéndose en dos.

-Maldita sea, Potter-dijo sujetando lo por la cadera y cerrando los ojos.

-D-daddy -gimió entrecortadamente empezando a dar saltitos en el regazo del rubio.

\- Oh por Merlín, Harry- ronroneo mordiendo se el labio, levantando la cadera al encuentro del trasero del morocho. Se acerco un poco al pecho del oji-esmeralda y dirigiéndose a uno de sus pezones empezó a morderlo y chupando como si de ahí fuese a salir leche.- Potter me estas matando -gimió ahogada mente

-Entonces que esperas para tomarme y follarme duro como tanto quieres?- susurro este en su oreja causando escalofríos a Draco, quien agarró con rudeza a Harry y lo avento a la cama besando lo y explorando todo su cuerpo con sus manos.

-Voy a hacer que grites tan fuerte que tus amigos oirán y pensarán que te están matando- dijo con una sonrisa perversa para después dar una estocadas tan fuerte que Harry tuvo que morderse el labio tan fuerte que pensó que se lastimaria para no gritar- dejame oirte- empezó a dar fuertes y rápidas embestidas, casi saliendo completamente para despuésintroducirse de una sola tocando ese punto que hacía que Harry se retorciera como gusano y se sujetará de su espalda clavando le las uñas, dejando marcas rojas con las que después tendría que lidiar.

-D-Draco no creo poder ah aguantar hmmm mas- dijo entre gemidos sintiéndose en las nubes, su cabeza subía en busca de la de Draco para poder juntar sus labios.

-Aquí estoy, amor- dijo para despues besarlo, por primera vez en la noche Harry pudo pensar, ¡¡lo acababa de llamar amor!! Se sentía como colegiala enamorada, por dentro, pero en esos momentos luchaba con las ganas que tenía su cuerpo de desmayarse.

-Nee... Draco- gimió muy femeninamente.- Me vengo ah

\- Vengamos juntos- dijo con la respiración acelerada y con una mano empezó a bombear el miembro del peli-negro mientras con la otra se sostenía.

-A-ah Draco- dio un gemido/grito para después venirse manchando la mano de su amante y sus abdomen es.

-Oh Joder Potter- exclamó corriendo se dentro del chico al sentir las cálidas paredes de su trasero apretarse a los extremos de su polla- te amo - dijo en un suspiro para salir del chico y acostarse a un lado de él.

-Yo igual, Draco, desde que teníamos 11- dijo adormilado por tanta acción.

-Lo dices en serio?- dijo volteando a verlo con los ojos casi cerrándose le por el cansancio, tomando a Potter por la cintura.

\- Sí y lo haré para siempre si me dejas- dijo y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se acerco para besarlo.

\- Para siempre?- dijo Draco a punto de caer en los brazos de morfeo.

\- Siempre- dijo Harry en un susurro apenas audible para Draco, cayendo ambos así dormidos en los brazos del otro.

~~Fin~~


End file.
